


Musings

by green7silver



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Beta Read, coward - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 00:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15852654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/green7silver/pseuds/green7silver
Summary: Noah muses about his life choices





	Musings

**Title:**  Musings  
**Author:**  green7silver  
**Claim:**  Heroes: HRG/Claude

**Prompt:** Coward  
**Summary:**  Noah muses about his life choices  
**Disclaimer:**  Heroes doesn´t belong to me  
**Setting:**   In Noah´s past and in the begin of season 4  
**Notes:**  Written for 10 hurt/comforts live journal  


Musings

 

„If the company finds out, we are in trouble“, Noah warned.

“You sound like Thompson”, Claude snorted.

“There are rules.”

“Rules are made to be broken.”

“You are crazy.”

“And you are a coward.”

 

Noah looked out of the window still lost in thoughts about Tracy. It was the first time he could look himself in the eyes again since ages. At least she was safe from Danko now. It was not undoing the harm he had done but it was a beginning. He had reached a point where he had to change. The company was no more, Claire was in college, and Sandra wanted a divorce. He was alone, useless, a failure. He needed a new beginning, he needed redemption.

 

“This job was shit”, Claude murmured and Noah had to agree.

“We really should quit”, the invisible man whispered. “If you could quit the Company. But I´m afraid you can leave only feet first.”

“You are exaggerating.”

“You are not a rookie anymore. Stop being so naïve about the Company. Thompson would kill his own mother if necessary. We would no problem.”

“You are in foul mode today.”

“And you are an eternal Boy Scout and universal soldier. Begin to develop a mind of your own for once.

“I have my own mind”, Noah sounded offended.

“Maybe. But you let the company decide for you.”

“I´m just loyal.”

“I would rather call it blind.”

“Are you calling me an idiot?”

“No – just a coward.”

 

Noah opened another beer. Alcohol never solved a problem, but today it didn´t matter to him. Jeremy was dead and he hadn´t been able to prevent it. Bagging and tagging was a lot easier than actually saving people with abilities. He was really good for nothing. He only could destroy – his marriage – the people he was working with, his whole surrounding. He was the bringer of sorrow and death, he owned himself to nothing else. Redemption seemed impossible.

Tracy´s words still rang in his ears and he could only sympathize with her.

 

“You would give Claire over to the company”, Claude stared at him disgusted.

“I´m loyal to the company.”

Claude snorted and in his eyes stood the word coward.

Noah couldn´t stand the look anymore. He shot and Claude cried out in pain and surprise. He stumbled back, over the railing of the bridge, turning invisible, and only the word “Coward” was hanging in the air.

 

Noah stood on the roof of his apartment building and stared up to the stars. The cause of Claire´s problems was himself. Becky Taylor wanted revenge for something he had done. Why was he not surprised? The sins of the past always come back to haunt you. And he had done a lot of harm to a lot of people. And it was a kind of miracle that Sylar was the first who turned on his family. And now his beloved daughter was once again turned into a target. He had turned his back on his company career much too late.

“I´m really a coward”, he murmured and went to the edge of the roof. A hand pulled him back to the center.

“I would feel a lot more comfortable, with you standing not so near to the edge”, a well-known voice whispered into his ear.

“Claude!” he turned around. “What are you doing here?”

“Watching you.”

“And enjoying seeing me suffer.”

“I have the right for that, don´t you think?”

Noah closed his eyes with a sigh: “No one more than you.”

Claude laughed about his defeated tone: “I didn´t come just to gloat. Redemption is not that easy, hm?”

He laid one hand on Noah´s shoulder.

“The most difficult thing I ever tried. You were right, but you know that, right.”

“Having the blues, rookie?”

“A bad conscience and no idea how to get on.”

“Poor Noah.” With gentle mocking, Claude pulled him into his arms and Noah automatically relaxed into the warmth.

“Need for comfort? Needing your senior partner?”

“Yes”, Noah admitted. “I know I have no right.”

“No you haven’t. But as much fun it was to see you struggle. I think I should offer you a bit of comfort.”

“You would do that?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“Because you finally learnt to be more than a coward.”

“Thank you.” Noah leant against Claude, relieved to be able to let go his sorrow and pain for once.

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> I post some Heroes ficlets, I wrote for live journal – mostly 10 hurt/comfort – ages ago, some of them published, some not.  
> They are either Noah/Sylar or Noah /Claude and not all of them are betaed, so I would be grateful for help.


End file.
